<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Горький мед и Цунами by Lisaveta, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086227">Горький мед и Цунами</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta'>Lisaveta</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021'>WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Headcanon, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Retelling, Swearing, WTF Kombat 2021, fuck my life, ЗФБ-2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тренер в своем прошлом разбитном от хороших приличных девочек всегда старался держаться подальше. Потому что у него от них аж колени подкашивались как хотелось. А тут консильери наркобарона, который курит как последняя блядища и глазами клипает.<br/>А у Тренера снова все подкашивается.<br/>Потому что Рэймонд Смит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Горький мед и Цунами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Что теперь между нами, никогда не забудешь</p><p>Горький мед и цунами</p><p> </p><p>Вот ведь бывает так: только жизнь наладится, и думаешь: «Наконец-то», как наступает лютый пиздец.</p><p>И нет, его жизнь не наладилась. Не пропала каждодневная нервотрепка. Налоговый инспектор названивал чуть ли не ежедневно. Тони, один из бывших учеников, загремел в больничку после драки, и теперь возле дверей его палаты тусовались копы. В туалете зала прямо под одним из парней провалился в дырку толчок, так что надо латать канализацию, пока про это не прознала эпидемстанция — денег еще и на взятку у них нет. Джим чуть не подрался с отчимом, и теперь тот обвиняет во всем Тренера, разнося про него по району какие-то слухи. Гнилой Фредди сильно хотел заполучить на следующий бой в своем подпольном клубе кого-то из Карапузов, и его мордовороты крутились вокруг них и сестричек Бэнни. У старого фургона Тренера вот-вот отвалится к чертям глушак.</p><p>На самом деле, все не было прямо зашибись . Но падая ночью на свой продавленный диван, Тренер мог дышать. Его мысли занимали эти бытовые проблемы, он крутил и вертел свои возможности, думая, кого из старых учеников можно попросить заняться сантехникой, у кого из них кузен со значком, а кто владеет достаточно прямыми руками, чтобы подвязать глушак. Это все такое… приземленное, человечное, что ли. Именно так и живут «нормальные» люди. Простые. Чистые. Тренер падал, морщился от впившейся в поясницу пружины, дышал, крутил и засыпал.</p><p>Он, черт побери, спал!</p><p>Это была его странная, дикая, нервная, спокойная и мирная жизнь. Синяки, травмы, глупые дети. Гнилые доски старого зала. Фиш-энд-чипс в ближайшей забегаловке с насквозь знакомыми продавцами и посетителями. Бутылка дешевого пива после особо тяжелого дня и головняк с тупыми мальчишками. Все просто.</p><p>Блядские кусты — тоже такая себе проблемка. Тренер поспрашивал тут, дернул там, чуть не вломил Эрни, некстати задумавшего играть в молчанку и держать зубы в кучку. Надо бы только подобрать хвосты и хорошенько объяснить детям, что наркота не игрушка. Даже не средство заработка. Это еще более грязные деньги, чем приторговывать перепиленными пушками. Наркота — это даже не кровь. Это гниющие заживо тела тех, кто был людьми.</p><p>Микки Пирсон был проблемой похуже. Американский хлыщ с задатками гребаной акулы, как-то пролезший в полусвет. Тренер навел справки и знал, что последнее время вокруг Пирсона крутятся какие-то дела, и ему не хотелось стать козлом отпущения, хотя, по всей видимости, именно на это и разводили пацанов.</p><p>Тренер просто решал дела. Немного поговорить там, перетереть тут, потрясти парочку придурков здесь. В его районе Тренера знали как человека, к которому соваться надо с пониманием, со всякими тами штучками, с мозгами, в конце концов, чтобы не оказаться приложенным об стену мордой и прямо вот душой, вот тем внутри, о чем вроде уже забыл. Тяжелые кулаки и слова. Тренер — да, Тренер умел говорить. Там, тут, здесь. С правой рукой Пирсона он тоже решил говорить. Узнал чё да как, поспрашивал ребят знакомых, есть ли смысл подкатывать со своими извинениями, будут ли с ним говорить или сразу начнут стрелять. Стьюи, кореш одного бывшего ученика, работающий в наркоотделе Нового Ярда, помялся при таких вопросах, посоветовал не дерзить этому мистеру Смиту, излагать по делу и прийти в чистом костюме и шузах начищенных.</p><p>В общем, Тренер шел договариваться. Понимал, конечно, что его ребят развели как лошков подзаборных, что дел они наворотили, поэтому был готов. Ну, так Тренер думал и надеялся.</p><p>Потому что потом и настал тот самый пиздец.</p><p>У пиздеца был стриженый светлый затылок, торчащие уши, за которые цеплялись дужки очков, внимательные колкие серые глаза и приоткрытый рот, галстучек, рубашечка и прочие ну очень приличные шмотки. Вежливый, падла. Послушал, побазарил так спокойно, все по делу, без понтов и запугивания, прямо как хороший мальчик какой. Только глазами нервно клипал и смотрел так странно, с ног до головы. И от этого любопытного взгляда у Тренера, бывалого мужика, мурашки бежали и в пояснице кололо.</p><p>Вернувшись со встречи, Тренер долго сидел в кабинете один и вспоминал все, что удалось узнать об этом мистере Смите. Перебирал в памяти каждое его движение, выискивая в нем угрозу. И взгляд этот из-за очков. И губы блядски розовые. И все пуговицы на жилеточке. Да ебаный ж насрать!</p><p>Парни под дверью начали волноваться, когда Тренер швырнул об стену уже который гроссбух. Они и так типа осознали и впечатлились, но тут и вовсе сжали булки — Тренер конечно все разрулит, но сейчас был вообще дикий и странный. Первым в щель между дверью и косяком голову сунул, разумеется, Праймтайм и тут же нырнул назад, нарвавшись на тяжелый взгляд. Потом к нему присоединился Эрни, начавший вызнавать, как там «батя», потом подтянулись Джим с Бэнни. Мэл пришел уже за компанию, когда громкое обсуждение кого и как натянут парни за обиженного Тренера начало мешать тренировке. Сам Тренер потер лицо, поскреб щетину на щеках, снова вспоминая уложенную и всю такую причесанную и намазанную какой-то ароматной хренью бороду мистера Смита. Крикнул парней, после чего они ввалились в кабинет, чуть ли не толкаясь локтями в дверях. Эрни в пылу толкучки куда-то там схватил Праймтайма, отчего тот начал деланно возмущаться и какое-то время все снова напоминало свору подросших щенков у мамкиных сисек. Тренер закатил глаза и хлопнул рукой об стол.</p><p>Когда парни расселись, кто куда успел пристроить свои задницы, Тренер вкратце обрисовал им то, что узнал от Смита. Про большую сделку, которую накрыли ящиком Карапузы со своей тягой к творчеству и легким деньгам. Про Пирсона с его долбаным львиным прайдом и повадками. Про то, сколько им предстоит поработать, если не хотят однажды проснуться только для того, чтобы получить пулю посреди лба. Дети вроде впечатлились, слегка подзамолкли, переглядываясь исподлобья.</p><p>Смотря на свой выводок, Тренер думал: а не пошло ли оно все, чтобы так рисковать этими молодыми придурками? Позвонить паре ребят из взвода, тем, кто еще не окончательно спился и скурился, разворошить одну из нычек с грязным оружием и хорошенько проредить наркобаронов Лондона. Чего легче-то? Ему даже не особо жать будет, ночью спать не помешает, чертов провалившийся толчок и то сильнее беспокоит, чем количество крови на руках. На Пирсонах свет не сошелся. И да, завтра на их место придет кто-то типа китайцев или этой еврейской жабы. Но тем будет не до какой-то захудалой качалки и его парней. Те будут грызться и трясти по улицам своими газонокосилками.</p><p>Чего проще, на самом деле. Кучка продавцов смерти.</p><p>Тренер думал о полупрозрачных кончиках ресниц, об относительно маленьких мочках для таких величаво торчащих ушей, об едва видном шраме над правой бровью… Он позвонил Браю, чисто чтобы узнать в каком тот состоянии. Бывший капрал, пережеванный и выплюнутый системой вооруженных сил родной Британии, на такую проверку только фыркнул и предложил или самому завалиться и проверить, или уже позвать ради того, для чего, гребаный Леприкон, нюхло сунул. Пришлось пообещать навестить как-то. Не в первый раз уже.</p><p>На самом деле — никто из них не хотел друг друга видеть. Видеть — значит снова не спать, значит снова не разбирать, что вокруг — тишина или взрывы и треск пулемета. Значит — снова война. Те, кто остался от их взвода, друг за друга держались, но видеть… нет, только ради дела. Подзачистить гнездо радикальных неонацистов, отправивших племянника Эрви прямиком на инвалидку. Проредить распоясавшихся эмигрантов, повадившихся насиловать приличных леди предместья Ливерпуля. Крепко поговорить с хозяевами типа приличного агентства по скупке дешевеющих ферм под Плимутом. Ради такого старым воякам, не считающим оставшихся после них трупов, можно и встретиться. За выпивкой обсудить дело, поржать, пошло пошутить вдоволь и поперек, откапать очередную старую нычку, которая у каждого не одна, спокойно провернуть задуманное, снова выпить до бессознательности, чтобы где-то там, между истерическим смехом и поминанием старых подвигов, обмолвиться, какой это все пиздец, и они уроды, и то, что было и что сейчас, и как… просто… просто сказать вскользь, просто на мгновение перестать держать свои яйца в кулаке, язык за зубами, а всех демонов под замком. Да, блядь, они не хотели друг друга видеть. Но собирались, только позови.</p><p>Тренер думал о повязанном под самое горло галстуке, о пуговицах — лаковых, нежно-голубых на воротничке рубашки и коричневых костяных на жилетке. О взгляде — спокойном, немного любопытном, изучающем.</p><p>Тренер думал: «Пизде-ец!»</p><p>Мистер Смит позвонил на следующий день. Не здороваясь, заявил, что для его ребят есть дело, чуть слышно и до мурашек сладко рассмеявшись на все тренеровы «чур никакого криминала и всего такого, развращать моих парней не дам».</p><p>Следующие пару дней Тренер следил за этой крысой, натаскивая своих детей заодно. Пусть Рэймонд дал ему частоты от следящего устройства, но этого в их ситуации мало. И знаний об этом частном детективе с внешностью плода любви левретки и шарпея тоже мало. И понимания, во что же их втянули эти гансты, мало, никакой определенности. Мало умений и ответственности у парней. Ему лично мало Рэймонда Смита. Катастрофически мало короткой встречи, когда тот привез устройство отслеживания, чтобы понять — чего же Тренер так встрял, откуда такой пиздец?</p><p>Как будто в жизни было мало смазливых мужиков с опасной работкой. Как будто там вообще было мало… всего.</p><p>И потом, заявившись к Смиту прямо домой, Тренер не мог перестать об этом думать. Что же, блядь, что же? Кроме того, что тот даже в домашнем был таким вот… Нереальным каким-то. Тренер дома расхаживал в старых трениках и майке, пусть чистых, всегда свежих, хватит с него грязи, но поношенных, с растянутыми коленками и проймой. А этот… Даже свитерок его, мягкий на вид, серый и явно дорогущий, застегнут на все пуговицы. И дом весь надраенный, чистенький, с по миллиметру выверенной расстановкой всякой милой дребедени, букетики, картинки, статуэточки. Пледики повсюду, ковры домотканые, по цене больше, чем вся халупа барона Праймтайма. И вот как с ним по-нормальному то? Обеими руками в стол упирается, ногти стриженные под линейку, ни заусенца, маникюры-педикюры, все дела эти педриловские, в спине чуть подается, бери и нагибай. А Тренер пялился, идиот идиотом, и дышал-то с трудом. Совсем не дышал, на самом деле.</p><p>И только думал: «Пиздец, пиздец, пиздец».</p><p>А Рэй словно слышал каждый раз. Любопытно так голову чуть склонял, глазищами из-под очков сверкал, как двумя фонарями. Специально ведь задание дал с инструкцией на отъебись, так, чисто — импровизируй вволю. А он посмотрит и оценит что почем. Тренер и расстарался от души и компенсируя собственный недотрах и глобальный такой стояк на эту бледную английскую розу с запахом каннабиса. Расстарался так, чтобы ни у кого больше еще месяц не поднимался даже домкратом после такого зрелища. Вон Эрни в сторону цыгана даже не смотрит, Праймтайм зубоскалить и подначивать его прекратил, обоих от слова «секс» тошнит. А вот Тренера нихера! У Тренера руки едва ли не горели от желания сжать затянутый в серую шерть бок Рэя, почувствовать, что там, под тканью: совсем ганста обленился в своем расфуфыренном доме или что-то осталось от…</p><p>Да, Тренер не пацан, с его опытом не надо объяснять, чем такие дела делаются. Бизнес подобных размахов всегда и побегать и повъебывать заставляет. И Рэй, конечно, весь такой приличный, застегнут на все пуговицы, одежды в пять слоев, носки наверное на подтяжках и трусы шелковые по сотке фунтов за штуку, борода уложена, стрижена у лучшего цирюльника, очочки, все дела. Но таким пиздецом от него за милю несет, что Карапузы его — прямо образец благополучного юного поколения.</p><p>И от этого тянет только сильнее.</p><p>Тренер помнил, каково это. Чувство пропасти.</p><p>Ему тогда лет пятнадцать было, но хуйни натворил уже на десятку отсидки. Мелкий, нарывистый твареныш, шестеривший у какой-то мелкой банды. Ирландские псы и все такое. Он бы и к бритоголовым притулился, если бы маза была. Какая там разница кто. И с девчонкой той тоже по делам банды познакомился — братишка их интересовал, а ее так, припугнуть надо было. Она его года на два старше была, но такая же вот, как этот гребаный мистер Смит, вся из себя приличная, платьишки там, книжки, чулки, взгляд потупит, а у самой чертята в тех глазах. Так же у него с той приличной девочки крышу срывало, аж ноги подкашивались, как хотелось.</p><p>Вот только херня из того вышла. Полная херня. Навсегда наука осталась, что лучше с последней шлюхой, лучше самому задницу подставить, лишь бы не связываться с этими вот… приличными, бля, со всеми такими хорошими, беленькими и чистенькими, да блядскими глазками из-под ресниц на тебя смотрящими. Ничего хорошего. Пережует и выплюнет.</p><p>А у него пацаны. И зал. И ебаный толчок провалился. И налоговый инспектор звонками телефон оборвал. Вот лучше его трахнуть.</p><p>Карапузы, кстати, тоже не последние придурки, хоть иногда и очень стараются ими быть. Тоже чувствовали, что с родным Тренером что-то не так и не то. Не тот мужик, чтобы минут пять собираться с духом, прежде чем к какому-то напыщенному гансте сунуться. Он ж мужик! Ого-го какой. Они не проверяли, но не сомневались. Так что ему лучше прекратить наматывать сопли на кулак, спуская в него от мысли о том самом гансте.</p><p>Еще одна встреча, еще один страйк, и все. В расчете. Пусть отъебется уже. И глазищами своими на кого-то другого светит.</p><p>Пиздец!</p><p>Нычку старой крысы они забрали прямо перед тем, как Тренер собрался на встречу к Рэймонду. Пока Мэл по большому блату и с довольной рожей сидел на водительском месте в присутствии Тренера, он сам быстро просматривал материалы, нарытые на чету Пирсонов и их сторожевого корги. Заодно надавал по рукам Праймтайму, который пытался стянуть между делом флешки, типа «копернем что есть, туда-сюда, если еще предъявы нам будут, хоть будет чем наехать в ответ». Тренер вздохнул, быстро выбил пару пальцев из суставов наглому недоростку и снова уткнулся в бумажки, уже из них пробубнив:</p><p>— Это не тот случай, когда информация — сила, сынок. Эта информация свернет тебе шею. Выбирай силу правильно, а не греби под себя все подряд. Должны же вы были хоть чему-то в этой истории научиться.</p><p>Праймтайм посмотрел на свои торчащие под затейливыми углами пальцы и притих, что-то там поскуливая Эрни. Тот молчал и сурово сжимал челюсть. Чин тоже помалкивал и громко выразительно сопел. И только Бэнни деловито качал головой, словно что-то понял. Тренер сомневался.</p><p>Даже на полусмазанных фотках из архива частника Рэй был чертовски хорош. Этот Флетчер как нарочно выбирал самые выигрышные ракурсы породистой физиономии Смита и его высоченной фигуры. Смотря на снимки, легко было поверить, что под всеми этими плащами и куртками у мафиозного консильери шикарная задница.</p><p>Не то чтобы Тренера она сильно волновала. Ему было достаточно мыслей, постоянно крутящихся вокруг торчащих ушей и светлых ресниц. Он даже старался не думать о том, что рту Рэя могут позавидовать все шлюхи из его райончика.</p><p>Не лучшие мысли, когда оказываешься на заднем дворе охренительно шикарного дома, где под каждой клумбой можно закопать два-три трупа. И хозяин этого дома весь такой собранный, снова одетый в пять слоев ткани, словно за ними можно спрятать… Рэймонда. И взгляд у него снова бритвенно-острый, ни намека на прежнее любопытство и заинтересованность. Там только взвешенное решение и опасная ненасытность. Пока Рэй вел его через дом к барби, предлагал кресло и плед, с него слетал налет чего-то понятного и того притягательного, что выворачивало Тренера совсем недавно. Он больше не прекрасная принцесса в опасности, он жаждет крови и расправы, как самый натуральный серый волк.</p><p>Мистер Смит едва поднял голову от своего куска мяса, когда этот Флетчер появился на заднем дворе. И уделял готовке времени больше, чем самому разговору, хотя жарил старого пройдоху не хуже, чем свой стейк. Медленно, со вкусом и получая удовольствие, явно за что-то отыгрываясь. Тем не менее Реймонд был крайне сосредоточен и собран. Настолько, что этот его нервный тик даже не думал проявляться. Таким он был тоже невероятно горячим, но в то же время…</p><p>Нет. И до этого тоже было «нет», но расплывчатое и неохотное. А вот такой Рэймонд… Такого действительно надо было отстреливать, как бешеное животное. Удивительно ласковое, непредсказуемое и опасное. Выстрелом под затылок, чтобы не портить породистое привлекательное лицо.</p><p>Так что когда Рэй спросил, и это не совсем тот вопрос, который произносили его губы, Тренер сказал, разумеется, со всем уважением, но «нет». Быстро, отрывисто. И ушел так, словно ему за нахождение на земле гансты аренду платить. За каждую, блядь, секунду по тысяче фунтов.</p><p>А у него Зал и дети.</p><p>Тупые, надо признать, дети. Совсем тупые.</p><p>Тренер думал, что все, с него хватит. И долгов, если это не касается чертовой налоговой и арендодателя его Зала. И Рэймонда, мать его, Смита. И всей этой наркотической байды. Хватит. Но тут настал совсем дичайший пиздец.</p><p>И Тренер не мог бы сказать, что, по его мнению, пиздецовей — дурная выходка парней или то, что какие-то усатые обмылки собирались пришить Смита, а он сам не сумел остаться в стороне. Ну просто вот… отойти и позволить все решить за него, да? Не будет этого гансты со светлыми ресницами, и все, жизнь наладится, так? Можно будет позвонить мужикам, позвать на пиво, поныть об узколобости современной молодежи, попутно приструнив всех, кто хотел бы замстить за Микки Пирсона, потом снова выпить, навтыкать своим долбодятлам, вернуться в свою халупу, подрочить и порыдать в подушку. Не такие уж жуткие перспективы.</p><p>Но блядский Рэймонд Смит. Который так растерянно моргал, когда увидел пару трупов на своем газоне.</p><p>И так хотелось подойти, засосать его аж чтобы до самых гланд, вытрахать в рот одним языком и сжать за теплые бока, за светлые волосы на затылке. Держать как свое, уже давно предложенное и отданное, только решись и возьми.</p><p>Но потом Рэй моргнул, и это выражение потекшей сучки словно смыло беспокойством.</p><p>— Пирсон!</p><p>— Черт! Там мои придурки, — схватился за голову Тренер.</p><p>«Пиздецпиздецпиздец», — крутилось в голове, пока они ехали к складам. Рэймонд-ебаный-Смит раздавал указания по телефону. И трахал всех на словах и сразу в мозг так, что у Тренера бы колом стоял, не будь они в такой жопе. И рычал на Тренера: «Пристегнись, быстрее, похуй на штрафы, я их тебе знаешь куда засуну, нет, сначала ты меня трахнешь, а потом уже засуну».</p><p>И Тренер… Тренер не знал, за что это все его жизнь? Он всего лишь хотел ебаться с канализацией, тупыми законами и жадными чинушами, требующими прекратить незаконное преподавание, и пиздить молодых тупых пацанов за отсутствие мозгов. Ему было достаточно адреналина и без мафиозных разборок, кустов каннабиса на ринге и заканчивающейся бутыли смазки, валяющейся под кроватью.</p><p>Но… Рэймонд Смит.</p><p>Он еще верит, что когда-нибудь его жизнь наладится. Тренер с пиздюка был оптимистом.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Через неделю он все же позвонил старым друзьям. Парочка наемников Аслана ворвалась в резиденцию Пирсонов, вытащив миссис Пирсон из ежевечерней ванны и ранив работавшего с ними Джима, приставленного следить за домом. Ну и оторвав самого Тренера от процесса медленного втрахивания Рэя в его дохуя дорогущий ковер. Последний довод ребята оценили и согласились, что такую обидку смывают только кровью.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>